A purely fluidic pitch and yaw control system, which is charged by a direct bleed from the exhaust of the rocket motor, requires an interface from the gyro and fluidic amplifier to achieve the desired degree of linear proportional output to the airframe control means for control of the pitch and yaw of the missile.